Like Mother , Like Daughter
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Santana and Elaine are married with 8 Kids. Their oldest one Hailey is 16 years old. Hailey has a new teacher...well her teacher is tall, blonde and was a cheerleader in Highschool...Hailey likes the teacher a little bit to much.
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Elaine are married for 20 years now. They have 8 Kids from age 2 months-16 years. The oldest kid was their daughter Hailey. Hailey was Elaine´s biological kid. She had dark brown hair and caramel skin. And her eyes were blue like the ocean. After that the 14 year old twins Adam and Cole were born. Elaine is their biological mom. After that Chloe was born. Santana is her biological mother. Chloe was 13. Next one to be born was Emily. Emily is 9. Emily´s biological mom is Santana. After Emily Milo was born. Milo is 6 and the youngest boys. Milo´s biological mother is Elaine. After Milo Lucy were born. Lucy´s biological mom is Santana. Lucy is 5 years old. The youngest is Kimberly. Kimberly is 2 months old and Elaine is her biological mother. They love their kids so much. And Santana is still best friends with Brittany which is married to Quinn. Quinn and Britt have 4 kids together.

Kimberly woke up in the middle of the night crying. Elaine woke up and walked into her daughters room.

"My little sunshine what is wrong?" Elaine scooped the little girl into her arms. Santana walked in.

"Is she okay babe?" She asked Elaine and kissed her.

"Yeah I guess she is just hungry!" Elaine sat down with Kimberly in her arms and started to nurse her. The little girl happily sucked on Elaine´s breast. She was drinking really fast and a mix of drool and milk made her way down the little girls neck. The little girl started to cry. Santana gently whipped the drool away.

"My poor little baby." Elaine cooed. Kimberly started to sneeze.

"Oh no! Elaine I think Kimi get´s sick!" Santana was really worried now cause they nearly lost little Kimi cause she was born when Elaine only was 6 months pregnant with her.

"I hope not!" Elaine put her shirt back on and rubbed Kimberly´s back. They little girl fell asleep right away.

" Lucy already has fever Lainey!" Santana told her wife.

"Oh that is not good. We have to keep Kimi away from Lucy then!" Elaine laid Kimberly down in her crib and the little girl started to sneeze again.

"I don´t like it to see one of our Kids sick, but this is so much worse cause she is really really tiny." Santana hugged Elaine from behind and stroke her stomach. Elaine leaned into Santanas touch.

"I know Sanny I know!" Elaine sighed softly and looked worried down at her sleeping daughters body. Adam walked in.

"Mom?Mami?" He whispered into the dark.

"Yes?" Santana said.

"Chloe is sick ,she is in the bathroom throwing up!" Adam told his mothers.

"I am coming!" Elaine walked out after kissing Santana gently on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Santana got a call from school that Hailey tried to seduce her history teacher Mrs. Pierce. Mrs. Brittany Pierce. Santana was more then just a little shocked to hear that. She knew Hailey was gay and of course she was okay with that. But she wasn´t okay with Hailey being in love with Brittany .She needed to talk to Elaine about that. She wasn´t sure how to tell her wife that their daughter was crushing on Brittany Pierce. An hour later Elaine and Santana laid in their bed and Santana started to talk.

"School called today babe!" She started the conversation.

"Why that honey?" Elaine looked up from Kimberly , the little girl was sucking happily on Elaines breast.

"Hailey tried to seduce her teacher Mrs. Brittany Pierce!" Santana looked at Elaine waiting for an reaction. Elaine just looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?!" She said a little to loud which made Kimberly crying.

"Shhh baby girl sleep!" Elaine tried to calm little Kimberly down.

"So again, Hailey was seducing Brittany. Which isn´t a good thing." Santana started again.

"This is unbelievable!" Elaine said and tried to stay calm for Kimberlys sake cause the little girl just was about to fall asleep.

"That is so Hailey! You know always acting like myself!" Santana sighed softly and laid her head on Elaines shoulder.

"Hey baby it is fine okay? I mean Hailey is grounded for two weeks cause of her behavior and then she will probably won´t try to seduce Brittany again. Got it?" Elaine asked.

"Got it!" Santana gave her a thumbs up. Elaine laughed.

"You are such a dork!" She kissed the latina.

"Yes. And I am your dork!" Santana kissed back and smiled.

"And I am really proud of that!" Elaine smiled back.

"I know you are!" They soon fell asleep.


End file.
